


The Sacred Snake

by Zockerbestha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Athena - Freeform, Aziraphale to the rescue, Cant be together yet, Crowley and Aziraphale are in love, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Greek Myphs, Greek gods, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha
Summary: Its Crowleys first time in Athens, so how was he supposed to know that snakes were seen as sacred animals from the godess Athena?(An Idea from a friend and me after we learned about that fact and instantly thinking of Crowley)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	The Sacred Snake

_Athens, 431 BCE._

It was Crowleys first time being in Greece. He had heard stories from Aziraphale about how advanced and beautiful the culture was and how he should see Athens for himself one day.

Since the demon didn’t want to get any attention to himself, he decided he would slither around as a snake first, making a picture of the city before he would wander about in his human vessel.

Now how the _hell_ was Crowley supposed to know that snakes were a sacred animal of the Greek goddess Athena?!

A large hand grabbed him as he moved through the city and soon he was face to face with a rather dumbfounded looking man. Crowley hissed at him and tried to bite, with no luck.

Though this was Crowleys first time in Greece, he had taken his time to study the language, he likes to learn new ones, makes his job a bit easier after all.

The man held Crowley up as high as he could before declaring: “My fellow citizens! Athena has given us a gift! One of her divine snakes was send to us!”.

Now Crowley was anything from divine, he was literally a demon for _her_ sake! And he knew he could miracle himself away or confuse the humans or do _something…_ But the way the human awed at him, singing praise and didn’t even flinch at his very presence was kind of nice, but he would never admit it.

And so, Crowley let himself be carried through the city and up to the acropolis where the temple of Athena was located. He was curious to see where he would end up, what the humans did to him, a miracle was on the very tip of his forked tongue in case for any danger.

It was like the humans had a festival just for him! For once in his life Crowley actually felt proud for being a snake. Snakes were usually considered to be a bad sign and Crowley had more than one encounter with humans that tried to kill him. Or, because he can’t really die like that, discorporate him.

As he was basking in the affection, he was carefully given over to the priestess of Athena and she carried him on her arms into the temple. That was when everything went pear-shaped.

The temple wasn’t blessed, thank someone, but it was sacred and had a few sigils in place, which although weren’t specifically meant for God, did reach her. Crowley found himself cut off from his demonic powers.

_“Oh no, shit! Let me go woman!”_ Crowley hissed at her, but of course she couldn’t understand him and just smiled at him as he wiggled more. Crowley tried to turn into his human vessel, but even that wasn’t possible in here.

“Our beautiful gift. You have to have come right from Athena herself!” The priestess was actually petting him, like he was some sort of fucking domestic animal! He wanted to bite her so bad.

She carried him through the temple and set him down on a room that seemed to be made out of gold. The walls displayed beautiful paintings of the Gods the Greeks worshiped, the floor was covered with soft rugs and pillows. Crowley had to admit that it was very beautiful.

While Crowley looked around, the priestess spoke again: “You are special. Such colours, beautiful golden eyes. The other snakes wouldn’t deserve your company, I will worship you in this room and be forever thankful to Athena for sending you. Will you tell her that?”.

If Crowley was honest with himself, that woman wasn’t bad. She was nice and she actually complemented to one thing he was most insecure about, his eyes. And so, he found himself nodding, noticing too late that he just confirmed the priestess interpretation of him being more than just an ordinary snake.

The priestess looked at him wide eyed before smiling: “Thank you, oh sacred snake. I will return soon” and she bowed for him, making Crowley even more uncomfortable.

Now that he was alone, he could finally put his thoughts together: “Alright…The humans think I am some sort of magical snake that was sent from one of their gods and now I am trapped as a snake in this temple, no miracles or anything… _fuck!”._

Crowley began to slither around the room, checking the walls for cracks or open spaces where he could push himself though, with no luck. Then he checked the door with the same result.

Now he really began to panic. What was he supposed to do?! The only thing he could do was wait for the priestess to come back and then either try and “make a run for it” or bite her, which would poison and kill her. The second option would be his last attempt, he knew. Crowley may be a demon, but he was never big on killing humans, not like his co-workers.

Crowley decided he needed to calm down a bit. He studied the paintings and blushed when he saw one depicting the goddess Aphrodite, naked of course, but that didn’t cause his blush. It’s just that every time he heard the word love or so much as _sees_ something associated with it, he always thinks of Aziraphale.

Aziraphale would make Aphrodite jealous with his very existence, Crowley was sure of it. Of course, the angel was beautiful, with blonde, almost white hair, skin like marble and a smile that made the demon melt from even thinking of it. And Aziraphale was also cunning, a clever bastard, loving and always trying to help everyone.

Thinking of Aziraphale while being trapped like this made Crowley feel a little bit better about the whole situation. He wished his angel, although not really _his,_ would storm in here and get him out, but he knew this wouldn’t happen.

If anything, hell would probably come after him if he was just _gone_ for who knows how long. And since hell doesn’t do casual, not much of this temple would be left when they were done. And then he would get punished for getting himself captured by some weak humans.

Not knowing what else to do, Crowley settled himself down on the soft pillows and curled into himself, closing his eyes to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am sorry to disturb your rest” the voice of the priestess is above him and Crowley recoils as she had scared him, as if waking up as a “prisoner” wasn’t enough.

She apologizes and pets him again and Crowley leans into the touch a little, because he liked being touched like that, it was rare that he got touched without the intension being to hurt him. His tongue flicked out and he tasted something _very_ sweet in the air.

The priestess took her hand away and reached into a bowl next to her, presenting a honey cake to Crowley with an expectant expression. Now Crowley had seen what the humans came up with for years and he knew that their customs can be…weird at times, but he never saw a human thinking a snake would eat something like that.

He recoils again, because not only did he not really fancy eating that much, he doesn’t really have a taste for something this sweet.

But then he thought to himself: What if a sacred snake from Athena was supposed to eat this stuff (Which was true)? If the humans stop seeing him like a sacred animal, would they try and kill him?

Not wanting to test that theory, he leaned closer again and flicked his tongue against the honey cake, shivering when he tasted the sweetness. “Oh, why me?”.

Unhinging his jaw, which he absolutely hated to do, he got the whole honey cake into his mouth and swallowed it down, thankful that snakes doesn’t have gag reflexes. “Damn woman! You’re lucky that I am stuck like this!”.

“Thank you for accepting our offerings, we are grateful for your pretence” the priestess bowed again and Crowley saw an opportunity for slip away as she did so. He acted fast and slithered towards the open door but was caught, since the damn honey cake weighed him down.

This went on for a few weeks, though Crowley lost his track of time at some point, until on one faithful day, someone else opened the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh dear, I hope my suspicions are right” Aziraphale murmured to himself as he fiddled with his new attire.

Could it actually be a coincidence that about two weeks after Aziraphale had told Crowley about Greece and Athens, that the city had announced to the world that they have received a gift from Athena herself in the form of one of her sacred snakes? And that a certain demon basically vanished?

Aziraphale couldn’t know for sure before he saw it for himself, but he was already pretty convinced the snake was Crowley. And the angel was rather annoyed too, of course Crowley would get the humans to worship him, it makes temptations even easier for him! Which is the original reason the angel made his way to Athens.

When he arrived at the temple of Athena, he used a minor miracle so he could go inside unseen, seeking out the priestess. Men aren’t allowed on the ground sacred to Athena and he wanted to be sure that he could move around to find Crowley without getting the other humans upset.

After he located the priestess in her chambers, he made sure she could sleep for a while, dreaming about whatever she likes best and apologizing to her in advance. Aziraphale changed his vessel to being female and miracled the same clothing the priestess wore on himself. The angel wasn’t used to having a female appearance, but it wasn’t uncomfortable for him.

“Alrighty then” Aziraphale huffed and began his search for Crowley. He got lost for a while when he saw the literature the temple stored and just appreciating the beauty of this building.

“Priestess?” a voice came from behind Aziraphale and the angel used a minor miracle to make sure the woman thought of him as a familiar presence.

The angel turned around, smiling expectantly at the other woman.

She presented him a bowl with a few pieces of honey cake and Aziraphale licked his lips at that, thinking it was for him.

“I have come with the offerings for our gifted snake” the woman said and gave to bowl offer to Aziraphale, who was just slightly disappointed.

He took the bowl and asked a bit awkwardly: “T-Thank you, dear…I-I feel a bit confused today, eh…Where is our sacred one, again?”.

Of course, it earned him a strange look, but the woman explained the way to the golden room anyway. As an apology and a thank you he gently pats the woman’s right shoulder, sending a blessing towards herself and her family before he goes on his way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Crowley was strangely used to the habits the humans had shown to him over the past few weeks and he didn’t even lift his head when he heard the door open. He had no desire for more of those awfully sweet honey cakes!

What he didn’t expect was a smell he knew all too well. Immediately his head shot up and turned to the door, his pupils dilatating when he saw Aziraphale.

“Angel!” Crowley hissed at him and made his way to the angel, glad to finally talk with someone who can actually understand him.

Aziraphale looked down at him with an eyebrow raised in annoyance: “Crowley, what are you doing here? Pretending to be a sacred being sent from their gods just for mere temptations!”.

Crowleys happiness crumbled to dust at that. Of course Aziraphale thought that he intended this, that Crowley was using these humans to his own advantage. What else was he to expect from a demon?

“It-It isn’t like this” the snake hissed, his eyes somewhere else. “They caught me and trapped me here, I can’t turn back or-or use my powers in here”.

Aziraphale set the bowl down and kneeled down to him, gently letting his hand ran over Crowleys body, admiring the scales: “Really?”.

Crowley gave his usual snake-nod: “Yeah, and fed me does awful cakes over there too!”.

Aziraphale gave him a scolding look: “Those are surely delicious, you just can’t appreciate it”. As if to prove his point, he takes one of the honey cakes and takes a bite, moaning as the honey dripped down to his chin, about to drop to the floor.

Crowley flicked his tongue out, silently hoping that just one drop would land on his tongue, the first time he actually craved the honey.

But he composed himself: “Aziraphale? I am sorry to interrupt your love making with that cake, but could we get out of here?”.

Aziraphale looked like he was being pulled free from a pleasant dream and remembered where he actually was: “Oh, yes, you are right, dear”. And the angel cleaned himself up with a wave of his hand.

The rest of the cake was left behind as Aziraphale gently lifted Crowley up and put him around his neck before miracling them both outside the city walls. Crowley felt the rush of demonic power flowing over him and the instant Aziraphale had put him down, he changed into his human vessel, stretching his long limps while Aziraphale changed his appearance back to his usual male presenting body.

“Oh damn! I missed this form” Crowley groaned as his joints gave a deliciously sounding crack.

Aziraphale was fiddling with his hands, a habit he picked up when ever he felt uncomfortable: “Crowley? I-I’m sorry that I just assumed you…”.

Crowley stopped his stretching to look at Aziraphale. The angel had a lovely little blush on his cheeks and the sun, that began to settle down behind them, drained Aziraphale in a beautiful golden light. Oh, how much Crowley loved him.

As a blush settled on Crowley too, he smiled at Aziraphale: “It’s alright, angel. C-Can I say thank you for…rescuing me?”.

Aziraphale shook his head a little, chuckling quietly: “I-I don’t think that’s…necessary”.

An awkward silence, before Aziraphale sighs and turns to walk away: “Take care, will you?”.

Although Crowley wasn’t in his snake-form anymore, his reflexes were still just as fast. He grabbed Aziraphales wrist, his voice as soft as it rarely was: “I’ve missed you”.

Aziraphale felt his heart beating so fast, he briefly feared that it would jump out. Heat went through his body, spreading from the touch from Crowley all the way to his toes, making them curl. He turned his head, letting his gaze wander over Crowley. The sun made his hair look like it was on fire and Aziraphale could see the fear of rejection glimmering on those serpent eyes. Oh, how much he loved this demon.

Aziraphale turned around again, for just a while deciding to forget about heaven and hell and gently moving until he held Crowleys hand, squeezing it once: “I’ve missed you too, my dear”.

They stared at each other, both knowing the risk they were taking but still desperately wanting to act upon their feelings. While their minds still tried to think through all the possibilities of what to do, their bodies slowly moved closer, until there was no where left to go. Their joined hands rested in-between their chests and both started to tremble when they finally realised how close they were.

Crowley swallowed, biting his bottom lip: “I-I still want to say t-thank you”.

Aziraphale couldn’t decide where to look, at the fiery hair? Golden eyes? Soft lips? Oh, he couldn’t resist, how can anyone with the ultimate temptation before them?

Sending up a silent prayer that no one in heaven is paying attention to the principality at this moment, he leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Crowleys, just a little peck before he pulled away again, sadly smiling as Crowley let out a pained whine, missing the contact.

Aziraphale raised his hand and gently cupped Crowleys face: “I know and I’m sorry, Crowley…You are welcome”. He tried to pull away again but Crowley held him tight.

“Stay” Crowley whispered, eyes pleading. “Please, just for a while, stay with me”.

Aziraphale let his thumb brush over his cheeks: “You know how dangerous it is…With every year the crack between our sides is getting deeper and…I can’t let you get hurt”.

Crowley nodded, because he knew that all to well. The anger that ruled hell seemed to be getting worse and worse, maybe Crowley would be as furious as the other demons too if he was always down there. But he wasn’t and Aziraphale wasn’t in heaven. They wanted to share this earth together, like friends and _more. They wanted to be more._

They both took a step back, sighing deeply.

Aziraphale fiddled his fingers again, an encouraging smile on his lips: “How about I show you what Athens is really like? I assume you haven’t seen much of it before you got taken”.

Crowley smiled back, still a bit pained, but better: “I’d like that”.

And they walked through the city as the evening settled, quietly chuckling when they heard the ruckus about their sacred snake having vanished.

Later they would share one last kiss under an olive tree, hidden form every few, hopefully also heaven and hell.

Before they parted ways once more, Aziraphale made a vow to Crowley: “I pray that at some point in this life, we can be together. When we can, I vow to be at your side”.

“I vow that too, angel” Crowley said before finally waving his angel goodbye, thinking of the future and hoping he wouldn’t have to wait too long.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Soho, London, 2019_

Crowley was laying on the couch in Aziraphales bookshop in the backroom, the angel settled down in his usual reading chair, nose deep inside one of his many books.

The memory of his time in Athens lingered in the demons mind and he grinned to himself, which quickly had the attention of Aziraphale, because Crowley would always be more interesting than any book.

“What are you thinking about, love?” Aziraphale closed his book and set it aside, giving Crowley all his attention.

“Remember Athens?” Crowley asked, turning his head to look over at his angel. “Now I think this whole situation was really funny”.

Aziraphale got up to take a seat next to Crowley, silently asking the demon to lift his head for a moment before Crowley rested his head down in Aziraphales lap. The angel started to let his hand run through Crowleys hair, drawing out a content sigh from his beloved.

“Of course I remember, dear” Aziraphale said. “And I guess I have to agree with you on it being a bit funny”.

Crowley smiled up at his angel, a blush on his cheek: “You kept your vow”.

Aziraphale blushed as well, leaning down to kiss his demon: “And you have kept yours”.


End file.
